


Part of Your World

by FirewhiskySoul



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Disney: The Little Mermaid - Freeform, F/M, Imperius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirewhiskySoul/pseuds/FirewhiskySoul
Summary: Cedric Diggory finds himself compelled by a beautiful, mysterious witch





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TheFairestOfTheRare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairestOfTheRare/pseuds/TheFairestOfTheRare) in the [BTSS2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BTSS2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Eric & Vanessa - The Little Mermaid
> 
> Written for the group Fairest of the Rare, for the Before the Spring Snaps fest
> 
>  
> 
> I started writing this earlier and it started going in a way that would make this a multi-chaptered fic. While I do have a lot written that shows what happens before this scene, I wanted to get this part posted to complete my part of the fest. If you are intrigued by what's going on in this scene, subscribe to the story for updates on new chapters!
> 
> Thank you SO VERY MUCH to my wonderful beta, the amazing WildflowerWeasley! This poor girl had to beta it super fast like ten minutes before it was due, because (as usual) I procrastinated for far too long. Thank you for your endless patience!

He had finally found her. After so long searching for her, he had finally found her by pure chance. She had been walking down the lane headed from the market in Ottery St Catchpole, carrying a book in her hands and reading out loud. He’d recognized her voice instantly and turned around after her. 

 

Hesitant to interrupt, he’d simply let her voice wash over him. That warm feeling flooded his chest just like it had that night, the night that had started all this. He floated on along behind her, barely feeling his feet touch the path. Her wildly curly hair bounced in time with her footsteps, and her voice rose and fell like the spring wind that gently teased them. 

 

Cedric barely kept himself from tripping when the girl suddenly looked over her shoulder at him. “Are you following me?” she asked, her lilting voice colored with amusement. 

 

“Yes,” he answered immediately and without hesitation. Concern pooled in the back of his mind -  _ why did I answer so easily? _ \- but not enough to divert him from his current course of action. 

 

“And do you plan to  _ continue  _ following me?” she called back over her shoulder. Her wide eyes pierced him as she smirked.

 

“I do,” he replied, once again without thought or filter.

 

“Good,” she said, and turned her gaze back in front of herself. “Come on then, it’s only just up ahead.” A very small voice in Cedric’s head asked what, exactly, was just up ahead, but the bigger part of him was content to simply follow the girl he’d longed to meet properly for so long.

 

Lengthening his stride, he easily caught up with the shorter girl. He kept pace beside her for a few moments, struggling against the compulsive urge to touch her. His manners were deeply ingrained him, courtesy of his upbringing and his standing in Wizarding society. But however strong his moral compass was, the need to touch her was even stronger.

 

Cedric decided for once in his life to just be bold. He plucked her book out of her hand tucked it up under the arm not directly next to her, and deftly took her hand and slid it up into the crook of his elbow closest her. With the book pinned between his body and his arm, he covered her hand with his larger one.

 

To anyone observing them, it would appear as if Cedric were politely escorting a young lady down a country lane. His body felt like it was anything  _ but  _ a common decency. In fact, all he could think about was tearing her clothes off and listening to her talk him into a filthy, terrible, completely appealing decision. 

 

The moment his fingers had touched hers, Cedric was lost. Everything was forgotten but her: his duties to his House, the mysterious girl in his care back at home, the war, everything. Nothing mattered more than pleasing his Lady. 

 

And  _ oh  _ how he could please her.

 

He hoped that she was leading him somewhere private. Heedless of any possible spying eyes, Cedric reached up and drew a dark curl away from the girl’s face. The wild strands were smooth under his fingers, and he let them wrap around the tip of one. Mesmerized, he pulled down until it was straightened but not tugging her scalp, and let it spring free. It bounced back into place and Cedric nearly laughed in giddiness.

 

It could’ve been seconds or hours later when the girl stopped walking and looked up at him. “Here we are,” she said, “My house.” He spared the building a very brief glance before looking back down into her eyes.

 

She pulled her arm from his, though he let go with great reluctance, and tugged her book out of his grasp. Slowly, she stepped forward and placed one small hand against his chest for balance, rose up on her tiptoes, and kissed his cheek gently. His shock was great enough that when she stepped back from and turned toward the waist-high gate, he didn’t protest. 

 

She was nearly halfway down the path to the front porch of the house when she paused and looked back at him. “Aren’t you coming?” she asked coyly, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Cedric didn’t waste any time in running after her. Giggling, she broke into a run, and he chased her right up to the front door. She barely had time to wave her wand to unlock the door before Cedric caught her up and lifted her easily into his arms. Her wide-eyed gaze on his arrested his movement after kicking the door closed behind him, and he paused to simply stare at her.

 

That tiny voice in his head started screaming at him, but he didn’t care to listen. No, the small witch in his arms was much more captivating. His head was lowering even without the encouragement of her arms around his shoulders and her hands in his hair, pressing his head gently towards her.

 

Her lips tasted like blackberries. 

 

Gently, Cedric let the little witch slide down his body until her feet were firmly on the floor. He had to bend over slightly to accommodate the difference in their heights, but he didn’t mind in the slightest. The only thing that mattered was pleasing her.

 

Before he could try maneuvering her around to press her against the nearest available wall, she stepped back from him. His protest died in his throat when she pressed a finger to her pursed lips in a ‘shh’ gesture. Her eyes blazed at him, burning him up from the inside out, and all he wanted - no, all he  _ needed _ , was to bury himself in her and not stop until she cried his name. 

 

Silently, his little witch drew her wand from her sleeve, where she must have stashed it when he swooped her up in his arms. She brandished it flashily before drawing it to her throat. With a slow, sensual smile, she drew it down along the buttons of her robes. They parted fluidly and she shrugged the material off her shoulders with the momentum of the parting buttons. Without giving him time to truly appreciate the sight now before him, the vision of his goddess in black lace lingerie, she pointed her wand at him. His own robes fell to the floor, leaving him in just his pants. 

 

Cedric knew he had nothing to be ashamed of, and indeed, he had much to be proud of. His body had been honed over the years with Quidditch training, and the muscles rippling across his body spoke to even more physical workouts than flying alone could achieve. But even still, his Lady’s eyes burned a path across his skin as she took him in silently, and he begged Merlin and Morgana that she would find him pleasing.

 

The motionless moment was broken when his witch surged forward and dragged his head down to hers once again. Pressing the advantage, Cedric pressed forward until her back hit a wall. As her hands settled on his shoulders, he slid his own around the back of her thighs and pulled her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist possessively, and her hands slid up to clutch his hair tightly, just shy of painfully.

 

Cedric was lost in her.

 

He had never been so hard in his life. He knew she could feel it, pressed up against him and wrapped around him as she was. Her lips were devouring his, her hands were tugging at his hair, and her legs tightened around his waist periodically. Though Cedric would hardly consider himself inexperienced, quite the opposite in fact, he’d never been snogged like this in life.

 

His body was warm all over.  _ Too warm, _ that little voice in his head chimed. Unnoticed by him, Cedric’s magic was beginning to leak out of him, out of his very pores. His witch used his hair to pull him away, and she smiled at him. He could see nothing, nothing but her, and nothing was  _ worth  _ seeing but her. She was everything he’d ever needed.

 

One of her hands loosened and trailed down and around the side of his neck to trace his collarbone. He shivered. His hand rose to splay against her sides before sliding up so his thumbs brushed the bottom of her bra. 

 

“Go on then,” she said teasingly. He grinned at her and moved his hands around to her back, unhooking the garment smoothly. His fingers continued up, tracing either side of her spine until he reached her shoulders. A deft flick had the straps falling down her arms. She quickly dropped the bra to the floor and Cedric’s gaze was drawn down.

 

Reverently, his slipped his hands down, down, ever so slowly, until the weight of her breasts rested firmly in his hold. He brushed his thumbs over her nipples and watched her close her eyes and roll her head back in obvious pleasure.

 

He brought one hand back up to cup the back of her neck. His lips found hers easily. She sighed and relaxed into him, clutching his shoulders for balance.

 

As he kissed her thoroughly, a bright light began to blaze against the backs of his eyelids. His witch wrenched her mouth from his, much to his confusion, and looked around before hissing. “Let me down,” she growled, smacking his arm for emphasis.

 

Before he could even think about trying to comprehend letting her go, the door blasted inwards. He moved instinctively to protect the little witch.

 

“Let him go!” a voice shouted from ruined doorway. “Bellatrix, let him go now!”


End file.
